


At The Same Place

by snowicat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Ongniel, Past Relationship(s), Tragedy, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: The 6th of June.Daniel props his elbow on the table, cheek on his palm as he watches the busy street outside from the glass window of a café him and his hyung visits yearly. Sporting a cheeky grin on his face, he then turns to look at the person sitting directly in front him.“I missed you, hyung. Thank you for always coming here!” Lips stretched out into a wide smile, he shifts on his seat; back leaning against the chair.It’s always like this. Ever since they called it quits between them and decided to just stick to being best of friends, they always make time to meet at the same place, at the same date and time. Daniel has always been the clingy one in the relationship. He’d always throw a tantrum whenever his Minhyun hyung drags his precious Seongwu  hyung away from him even just for a moment. He’s that overgrown puppy of the group as what his Jisung hyung calls him. He can’t even deny it.





	At The Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and i'm writing this.

The 6th of June.

 

Daniel props his elbow on the table, cheek on his palm as he watches the busy street outside from the glass window of a café him and his hyung visits yearly. Sporting a cheeky grin on his face, he then turns to look at the person sitting directly in front him.

 

“I missed you, hyung. Thank you for always coming here!” Lips stretched out into a wide smile, he shifts on his seat; back leaning against the chair.

 

It’s always like this. Ever since they called it quits between them and decided to just stick to being best of friends, they always make time to meet at the same place, at the same date and time. Daniel has always been the clingy one in the relationship. He’d always throw a tantrum whenever his Minhyun hyung drags his precious Seongwu  hyung away from him even just for a moment. He’s that overgrown puppy of the group as what his Jisung hyung calls him. He can’t even deny it.

                                                         

Sipping on his iced latte as he stares at the person in front of him, he made a mental note at how his hyung became paler but he still glows beautifully as the sunlight from outside hit his pale skin. _How angelic._ He thought as he places down his drink.

 

“Hey hyung! After winning the dispute between me and that sick company of ours, everything became better. I feel like I’m free again!” He said excitedly only to get no reaction from the latter. _Maybe he’s stll mad because I suddenly cut all of my connections with them._ Pouting at that though, he lets out a defeated sigh as he slumps back on his chair. He won’t even try and argue with them; his Seongwu hyung and the members of Wanna One. He suddenly disappeared on the face of the earth. The only means of communication they got before was through his Jisung hyung, but he too went away since he enlisted. Knowing how much of an over thinker Seongwu is, he may have blamed himself for everything.

 

Daniel had far too many disagreements with his company. The most recent one is his dating issue. Being South Korea’s pick, a whole lot of people didn’t take the dating issue good. Mostly because the country is still not open to same-sex relationships and him dating Seongwu is a big deal. Everyone is against it. Seongwu, his dear Seongwu hyung, took all the blame.

 

His and his hyung’s company’s plan.

 

Daniel was strongly against it.

 

_“Daniel. We have no choice.”_

 

It still haunts him ‘til the present day.

 

_“Daniel. Your company paid ours because we’re on the verge of bankruptcy. Even before. I have to. I need to.”_

 

Money really is everything.

 

The next thing he knew, his Seongwu hyung is on television, on the internet, as he was seen “dating” some non-celebrity girl. Seongwu was accused of two-timing Daniel, as Daniel announced first that he’s dating his hyung. It was the downfall of his Ong Seongwu. All to save his company. To save Kang Daniel.

“Hyung. I missed you.” He repeats himself. Not as excited as before.

 

_I missed us._ He wants to say it. It’s on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t. He knows he can’t. How can he, when he wasn’t able to protect him before. He would’ve explained everything. His relationship. He was in love, he _is_ in love, but he was too scared to even talk.

 

This day, they should be happily catching up not thinking about the messy past.

 

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before balling up his fists.

 

“Hyung! Remember when– “

“Daniel, stop it.”

 

Daniel drops his head down, eyes glaring on the ball of fists on his lap. He just wants to fix it. After the dispute with his shitty company. After clearing up Ong Seongwu’s name. After exploiting the things going on inside their business, he wants to fix everything,

 

Daniel wants everything back.

 

The things stolen from him.

 

His happiness.

 

His Ong Seongwu.

 

He might not be able to bring the time that was wasted but he wants to continue everything. Replace the hurtful memories with new ones. Happy ones.

 

But why is he being stopped? He doesn’t get it.

 

Daniel turns to look at the hand on the table across him.

 

Daniel reaches for the hand.

 

It went through.

 

“Daniel.”

 

He whips his head up upon being called. Eyes widening at the empty seat in front of him, he slams his fists on the table as he looks around frantically.

 

“Daniel. Calm down.” Minhyun watches Daniel, sadness written all over his face before wrapping the younger on his warm embrace. He brought the guy down along with him, as he tries to calm the younger on his arms.

 

“Minhyun hyung. W – where is he?” He stuttered, voice soft as his eyes starts to water when found no sign of his Seongwu hyung.

 

“Daniel. It’s been 2 years. You need to move on. We need to move on.” Minhyun says as he lets Daniel bury his face on the crook of his neck; the younger’s body shaking badly as he cry.

 

 

 

 

 

**_[BREAKING NEWS] Singer – Actor Ong Seongwu, former member of Wanna One, found dead in his apartment._ **

****

_“It was said that he faced a lot of emotional trauma alone after the dating scandal.”_

_“Isn’t he the one who two-timed Kang Daniel? What kind of drama is this?”_

_“Ah. No career. Heard his company isn’t doing well and he added with the scandal of his.”_

_“So, he took his life to escape?”_

_That very day, Kang Daniel felt his life crumble on his feet. On that same day, Daniel won his lawsuit against his company. He was able to exploit every lies that his company made with the thought of helping his dearest Ong Seongwu hyung back. For he knows, of all people, the struggle Ong Seongwu went through just to be an actor, a whole performer. He was ready to tell the world that he is in love with him. Deeply in love with him, but he was too late._

 

“I can’t, Minhyun hyung. I really can’t. It’s my fault that he took his life. I took his lifelong dream.”

 


End file.
